


The Dog Days of Summer

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Summer, swears bc ronan Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: A slice of the Virginian summer, in which Ronan is grumpy, Adam loves and hates him in equal measure, Gansey is bemused, and Blue and Henry can't stop laughing.





	The Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a longer fic with a part added on that covers the evening/night following this summer's afternoon but I've decided to split it up instead!

“It’s too fucking hot.”

Ronan wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead, creased with irritated lines after hours of grumbling about the weather.

Adam sighs, “Are you gonna complain this much every single day of summer, Lynch?”

“Yeah, deal with it.”

Adam pushes him into the lake.

\---

Blue is squawking with laughter when Gansey comes back from the Pig, picnic blanket and drinks retrieved, with Henry behind him carrying the food.

Gansey smiles at his girlfriend’s unabashed joy, her smile wide and toothy and her face growing redder by the second the harder she laughs.

Gansey is completely enchanted by her.

It isn’t until Henry adds to the noise, joining Blue in her hysterics that Gansey realises he’s been staring and his gaze shifts to see a dripping wet Ronan Lynch crawling out of the lake, a death glare focused on Adam.

Gansey watches in morbid fascination as Ronan reaches out a slippery hand, and like some kind of water monster, manages to tug the leg of Adam’s jeans enough to make the other boy stumble a little. Blue and Henry start to laugh harder at the look of simultaneous shock and horror on Adam’s face, the dawning realisation that he messed with the wrong guy growing on his face.

“Lynch, no, d--”

Ronan gets his whole hand around Adam’s ankle, propping himself up out of the water on the muddy grass bank, a wicked grin flashes across his face as he tugs again.

Adam reaches down to start slapping Ronan off him wherever he can reach, he falls right on his butt and lets out an “oomf” as Ronan pulls his foot to slide him down the side of the bank and into the water.

“Stop, st-ho-hoop!” Adam yells, his stomach hurting with the effort of trying to stay on dry land and trying to breathe through the infectious laughter that has caught everyone now.

“Get. In. Here!” Ronan yells back, teeth gritted in determination as he falls backwards into the dark water again, this time pulling Adam down with him, a huge splash sprays up behind them as they disappear in a tangle of long limbs.

When they reemerge a split second later they have their eyes squeezed shut, matching grin-grimaces, and their arms around each other trying to push the other one down and under again.

“God, they’re such boys,” Blue says, smiling at her friends.

“Yep,” Gansey agrees fondly.

\---

The sun is starting to creep across the sky, towards the horizon, finally getting past the scorching hot high point of noon that it had been at earlier. The sunscreen that Gansey had told Ronan to wear has obviously washed off in the water and now Lynch’s skin is coming up a deep pink over his shoulders and neck.

Gansey smiles as he catches Adam touching, feather light, the tip of Ronan’s slightly burnt nose, such a tender look on his face that Gansey feels like he should look away. The two boys are leaning against a tree trunk, a huge oak with a canopy of green leaves to shade them and the body of the tree easily wide enough to lean their backs against.

Beside them on the grass, out of the shade with dappled sunlight highlighting their skin Henry and Blue are laying in the grass, a low thrum of quiet music coming from Henry’s fancy portable speaker sitting next to them. Both have sunglasses on, and whilst Blue looks unbearably cute in hers, Cheng looks unbearably cool.

Gansey reaches a finger up to his own Ray Bans perched on top of his head and flicks them down to cover his eyes, pocketing his regular glasses. He’d been reading by the lake but he’s uncharacteristically tired now, warm and content and relaxed in a rare combination of factors.

He doesn’t want this day to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
